


【锤基】跨越时空来见你

by Danrus



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danrus/pseuds/Danrus
Summary: 锤是复联四之后的锤，基是复联四里面抱着空间宝石跑了的基。时间线——复联四之后





	【锤基】跨越时空来见你

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇基强迫锤强上自己然后被操昏的肉。

“现在，脱掉我的衣服。”  
Thor眼眸中的色彩变得幽深，像是阳光落下，迎来黄昏。他哑着嗓子问道，“Loki，你真的要这样？”  
Loki笑得轻狂，“当然，brother.”  
Thor踉跄着走上前，闭了闭眼，像是好不容易才下定决心似的。  
即使如此，在他触碰到Loki的时候，手还是忍不住抖了抖。  
他的手覆上Loki的腰，解开腰封，即使不合时宜，他还是忍不住在心中默默叹一句好腰。  
没了腰封的束缚，Loki身上的衣服变得松松垮垮。衣物很轻易地从Loki的脖颈处被剥离，垂落在地，杂乱无章，一地旖旎。  
黑发青年浑身上下只剩下了一条白色底裤，如玉般的裸露肌肤在昏暗的光下泛出诱人的蜜色光泽。  
Thor的呼吸骤然变得粗重，而Loki显然不打算放过他。  
“继续，Thor，脱掉它。”Loki冷酷地说道。他冷眼看着Thor潮红的面容，看着Thor几次深呼吸也不肯把手伸向那可怜的布料，他开口嘲讽道，“怎么，我的哥哥已经如此懦弱了吗？噢，也对，毕竟你是阿斯加德有史以来最无能的王了。你保护不了妈妈，Odin也死了，你的朋友为你而死你却救不了他们，你的子民死伤惨重，阿斯加德被焚烧摧毁。”他凑近了眼睛通红气息不稳的Thor，声音如同塞壬的歌声一般蛊惑扰乱着他，“甚至，你只能眼睁睁看着我死在你面前。”  
Thor猛的扭头，两人呼吸相闻，他粗重紊乱的鼻息喷洒在Loki颈侧，他恶狠狠地说，几乎想把眼前的人拆吃入腹，“Loki，你要知道，一旦开始，就不可能停下了。”我会占据绝对主权，你不可能再有现在这样的优势。我会弄伤你，你哭喊求饶都没有用。  
“Well，那就操哭我，操伤我。”他的手臂勾住了Thor的脖子，献上自己。我揭开你的伤疤，唤醒你的心魔，所以尽管来弄疼我吧，让我在疼痛中感受到你的存在，真真实实的存在。让我知道我身边的人的确是我的brother，而不是无尽虚空中缥缈难寻的Thor Odinson。  
他猛的被抱起，被毫不温柔地摔在床上。那一瞬间他都觉得自己要去见frigga了。Thor重重地压上来，滚烫的身躯压迫着他微凉的皮肤，让他浑身都战栗着，绷紧着，脚趾不受控制地蜷曲着。  
Thor粗暴地吻上他的唇，或者说，咬上他的唇。他像一头发疯的狮子撕咬着那淡粉色的薄唇，他痛恨这唇怎么就能吐出那些刻薄伤人的话语。很快浓郁的血腥味在两人的唇齿间蔓延，而Loki只是闷哼着，没有一丝反抗地接受了这个惩罚般的吻。  
Thor的手在他身上游走，却不带一丝情欲，只是在他好看的皮肤上激起悸动，留下痕迹。  
他的手划过Loki的大腿，按住他的膝盖，将他的双腿打至大开。Thor无心去欣赏他腿部优美的线条，惩罚他一般没有做扩张，身下的粗大直接顶上Loki的小穴。  
即使Loki因为情动而下身微微湿润，那可怜的分泌物也不足以帮助他的小穴吃下Thor的巨物。身下传来的疼痛让Loki本能地拱起腰想逃避，却被Thor按住动弹不得。  
下一秒小穴就被肉刃劈开，剧痛让他痛呼出声，他想挣扎，但是双手被Thor抓住举过了头顶，他无意识地动了动腿，腿根处被撕裂的痛再度刺激着他的神经。  
Thor无视他的痛苦，按着他的腰自顾自地动了起来。没有润滑，他进入得也很艰难，但是他像是疯了一般，不管不顾地冲撞着，像是要把所有的痛苦发泄到他弟弟身上似的。快速的摩擦很快让Loki的下身鲜血涌注，他像是失去了神智，眼神放空着，生理泪水不断地划过眼角，他不断地扭腰想要逃走，却又不断地被他的哥哥抓住腰拖回来，紧接着就是更深更重的撞击。  
他身下的鲜血染红了床单，他的声音中充满了痛苦，而Thor仿佛视而不见，闻所未闻，好像真的要将眼前的人干死在床上一样。  
Loki的前段一阵战栗，接着便释放了出来，白色的粘稠物喷洒在Thor结实的腹肌上。液体滴落而下，划过他惨不忍睹的后穴，混合着血迹，在床单上绽放开来。  
而他体内的Thor却完全没有释放的迹象，每一下都破开他的穴壁的褶皱，擦过他体内的敏感点，直到囊袋撞上穴口才开始撤回。他被顶弄得不断挺腰，他似乎放弃了挣扎，像一个破败玩偶一般任他冲撞，口中的痛呼也变成了无意识的呻吟。

Thor又快速顶弄了几次才释放在了Loki体内，这才稍稍清醒了些，眼前的迷蒙也开始散去。他看向自己身下已经昏过去的Loki，看他满脸的泪痕，看他破裂红肿的嘴唇，看他浑身的红痕淤青，看两人依旧相连的下身，看他伤痕累累的穴口以及床单上惊人的血渍。  
他愧疚地吻了吻他的额头，吻过他的泪痕，吻过他的嘴角，吻过他的脖颈，吻过他浑身的伤痕。不带情欲却分外温柔。他仔细地为Loki清理了身体，然后搂着他沉沉睡去。

深夜，万物陷入沉睡。  
Thor怀中的Loki却仿佛受到什么召唤一般悠悠转醒。他看了一眼身边熟睡的Thor，翻身下床。  
他脚一触及地面便感觉到了下身的撕裂感，剧痛几乎让他站立不住。他从身旁随手捞起一件袍子披上，一步一步往门口走去，殷红的血顺着他修长的腿流下，在地上开出一朵朵鲜艳的花。


End file.
